the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silly Superstitions
'''Silly Superstitions '''is the thirty-first episode of Season 4. Synopsis It's Friday the 13th, and Lynn is nervous because that day is the football finale. Plot A monday (9 to be precise), Lynn is preparing her things for the football championship finale. As she believes she will have luck, she goees to the stadium with all the trust of the world. For her bad luck, the football yard is reserved for a soccer training of german players. When Lynn asks the coach when the yard will be available for them, the coach answers the yard will be still busy until friday 13, when they can use it, and, the finale was moved for that day. Lynn returns home somewhat dissapointed, until that changes to angust at reflex of what he said. "The yard will be available until friday 13 (dramatic echo on the last, please)". As we know Lynn is superstitious, what she does is going to sleep to be safe. Tuesday 10; three days to the game. Lynn starts to incomodate, wearing many lucky amulets. At seeing her, Lincoln asks her why do she wants all that. Lynn answers him her game was moved to friday 13, and she doesn't wants anything bad happens. Lincoln goes away of the scene, while doing a cynical smile. Wednesday 11; two days left. Lynn tries to avoid contact with Cliff (because he's a black cat). She had got too far as locking her room's door. Lucy (who was inside) asks why she locks the door, and isolates of the world. Lynn answers her that is for avoiding the bad luck entering to her body, and to don't make her to lose. Lucy hides below the bed, while smiles cynically. Thursday 12; only a day left. Lynn had gone too far to lock herself in her side of the closed, until she has to exit to the game. She brought like 20 meatball-subs to not have hunger, and like 20 liters of energy soda. But she drank too much she has to pee. The bathroom is through the hallway, but Cliff is on the rug. Lynn decides to 'do the job' in an empty bottle. It's friday 13. Lincoln reminds Lynn it's day of her game. She already was prepared with many amulets, clovers and horseshoes. She exits quickly of the house for avoiding to see Cliff, going through half-city which is making a ladder parade, so Lynn rotates to another block in which a salt truck derailed and tipped over, spilling all the salt. Lynn detours to another block, in which there's nothing bad a simple view. Lynn takes that route. When she reaches the stadium, the other team hadn't arrived. When Lynn asks the coach what happened, the coach pulls over a mask and it reveals it was Lincoln. Lynn, somewhat angry, replies him what the hell he was doing. Lincoln answers her it was a plan to get revenge of her for having kicked him from the house in that infamous episode. The true game was on the day Monday 16. What Lincoln did was calling the association so they move the finale to monday 16, giving the excuse of a family member dying that day, and Lynn couldn't go. Later, Lincoln paid the coach to lie to Lynn of friday 13. Eventually, after telling Lucy his plan for getting revenge of Lynn, both placed a detour signal over the ladder parade, and spilled oil on the salt truck's way. About Cliff, well, he was only doing normal cat things. When Lincoln ended telling his revenge, Lynn regrets about she did that day, and says him she deserves the revenge. Lincoln says her it's not bad to have fears, only don't exaggerate them. The two siblings give a handshake, ending the episode. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs